


The Fluff

by pyrosgf



Category: Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF, Cassidy Haley (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-04
Updated: 2009-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic has finally come to life thanks to livejournal user bdr28 and her loverly thread finding skills. I tragically lost all of my idol music and videos yesterday and she helped me recover the Ford Day Tracks of my Tears. I offered to send her chocolate to show my thanks, but she requested ficcage instead and I’m more then happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

_It’s that time of year again._ The thought flitted through my mind as I stood in the kitchen looking out the bay window at the leaves that littered the lawn. Without thinking I slathered the piece of bread in my hand with a thin layer of peanut butter before swapping pieces and closing the peanut butter jar. The lid on the marshmallow fluff screwed off silently, and I placed the lid onto the counter and stared into the jar. The butter knife in my hand was still coated in peanut butter and I couldn’t be bothered to grab another knife. Without further thought I licked the knife cleaning the thick substance from the surface. When the knife was clean I dunked it into the fluff. It’s not like Brad will care. We share enough bodily fluids that a little spit in the fluff jar isn’t going to make a difference. Just as I finished slathering the other piece of bread with fluff, I heard footsteps slinking up the hall. Smiling I mashed the pieces of bread together and took a bite just as Brad entered the kitchen.   
  
“Morning Sleeping Beauty, or shall I say afternoon as it is one o’clock.” I giggled softly admiring his sleep-tousled hair.  
  
“Afternoon,” He grumbled and gave me a sarcastic smile. “What exactly are you eating?”  
  
“Peanut butter and fluff.”   
  
Brad looked at me and raised an eyebrow before wrinkling his nose in disgust.   
  
“That delicious substance was meant to be enjoyed free of peanut butter and bread.” Brad picking up the jar of fluff and grabbing a spoon from the dish-drainer.   
  
With a devilish smile he dipped the spoon in the creamy fluff and pulled out a spoonful. His tongue snaked out to lick the fluff from the spoon and I laid the sandwich down, no longer hungry for anything but Brad. I stalked toward Brad my eyes locked on his tongue while it lapped up the spoon. The white substance that coated his tongue in sharp contrast with the pink entranced me. I walked up to him, my chest meeting his and backed him up against the counter. Brad’s eyes widened and the spoon in his hand clattered to the floor.  
  
“Cass,” He squeaked.   
  
“What Bradley?” The words were a purr as they fell from my lips.  
  
I grabbed the jar that he was still clutching in his hand and with a grin dipped my index finger into the fluffy substance coating my finger. Brad’s eyes were on me as I drew my finger from the jar and to his quivering lips. With a swipe I coated his lips with the white substance and Brad looked like a little porn-star angel, as I ducked my head and let my tongue trace along Brad’s bottom lip. Brad shivered against me as I cleaned the substance from his lips and then engaged him in a deliciously sinful kiss.   
  
“So is enjoying fluff with skin okay with you?” I breathed against his lips.   
  
He nodded wordlessly and I pulled his shirt over his head with my left hand, still clutching the jar with my right. I dunked my finger again and made a trail of fluff from the nape of Brad’s neck down to Brad’s left nipple. Brad’s gasp as my tongue followed the trail sent a chill down my body.  
  
“Please?” Brad panted.  
  
“Please what?” My Cheshire grin made him frown.  
  
“Fuck me,” He breathed.  His hands slithered down to his tiny underwear, his thumbs catching the waistband, and shoving them down his hips until they pooled in the floor.  
  
With a smile I sat the jar on the counter, pulled my shirt over my head, and then quickly pushed my sleep pants to the floor. Once nude I gazed at Brad, his hand wrapped lightly around his cock as he gave it a tug. The image went straight to my cock and without warning I rushed him and picked him up into my arms. In a flash we were in our bedroom, my legs familiar with the route down the hall, and I dunked him unceremoniously onto the bed before pouncing him. I ravished his body as he wailed and squirmed under me. My mouth slid along every inch of his chest until I reached the promise land.   
  
“Cass, oh Cass.” Brad’s moans spurred me on as I took Brad’s cock into my mouth. 

I bobbed my head skillfully, until Brad’s breath hitched and I released his cock with a pop. I quickly grabbed the lube and a condom from the bedside table while Brad continued to mumble nonsensical things.  I opened the condom and rolled it down. With a quick stroke I lubed my cock then placed two slick fingers at his entrance. With a whine Brad pushed down onto my fingers. I groaned softly while watching the beautiful man before me, knees spread wide, on his back, eyes hooded, and lips swollen, as my fingers disappeared in his ass. It was nearly enough to make me forget what I was doing, but Brad’s keening whine brought my from my trance as my fingers curled to nudge the sensitive nerves there. As his muscles relaxed around my probing fingers, I added a third finger to the bunch, spreading them out and opening him further for my cock. Then it happened.   
  
“Cassssss.” Came Brad’s whimper.  
  
Whenever I hear that I know without a doubt that Brad is ready for my cock. That’s the point of delirium for Brad, when the pain melted away to pure pleasure, and then my fingers are gone and my dick is replacing them in that tight heat. Inch by sinful inch, I sink into heaven as Brad impales himself onto my cock. Love is to be made another time because the frantic thrusts as Brad meets me stroke for deliciously pleasurable stroke can only be considered a good fuck. Good fuck it is, and all too soon I feel my balls drawing in as the heat spreads over my body, and desperately I grab Brad’s cock stroking him in time with my desperate thrusts. The room was filled with moans and the sounds of skin slapping skin and then Brad was screaming my name as he came over my hand and his chest. Then I was on the edge and the world around me blurred as my hips stuttered, the rapid pace broken by one final glorifying thrust, and then my cock spilled into Brad. All I could do was clutch the sheets as the spasms rocked me to my core and when the world finally cleared my beautiful boyfriend was looking up at me with the sweetest smile.   
  
“Mmm you’re right. I think marshmallow fluff should be enjoyed on my skin all the time,” He chuckled.


End file.
